


Keep Him in the Loop

by gimmekensei



Series: Moments Between a Wolf and a Rooster [4]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Eventual Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, One True Pairing, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Chou huffed, throwing his arms across his chest in a defensive manner. “You and I both know that Sanosuke is a pretty simple guy...it doesn’t take much to make him happy, but hell you’ve gotta learn how to keep him in the loop that you like him…”( Pretty much Saitou realizing he needs to show he cares about Sanosuke more. )
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Series: Moments Between a Wolf and a Rooster [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739062
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Keep Him in the Loop

“So that’s it, huh? Bang, bang, suck this and bye?” Sanosuke bit out harshly, his glare like daggers as he stared up at Saitou from where he lay on his stomach on the futon.  
  
“What did you expect it to be?” The police officer murmured right back, not at all feel threatened by the glaring. After all, he had brought the fighter to his knees time and time again, whether it was on the battlefield or in the bedroom. There was no need to even play it cautiously. “Don’t tell me you’re foolish enough to expect flowers?” Came the slight tease, and though Sanosuke shouldn’t be so bothered by it, the comment made his anger soar.  
  
“No, but was expecting some decency, or at least some cuddlin’ here and there…”  
  
“Well, ahou....you expect too much from me.” Was the curt response before the cop left, only the smoke from his cigarette lingering in the room. 

* * *

  
Chou nearly groaned out loud. His boss had only been back for a few minutes, and Saitou was already driving him up the wall. Whenever Saitou got into these moods, it typically was due either to Kenshin or Sanosuke. And seeing as it was only Sanosuke in town at the moment...it probably had to be a result of that idiot. “Tch…” It always became his job to blow out whatever fires the rooster created. This totally wasn’t part of the job description, but here they were.  
  
“You and the rooster go at it again?” Chou asked and set a stack of paperwork down on Saitou’s desk. Figuring this conversation would take a while, Chou had ensured to shut the office door behind him when he had entered.  
  
“...” Yeah, of course, all the wolf gave him was a nasty glare.  
  
“Look, I know you’re probably about to tell me to shut up and mind my own business, but considering for some reason I consider him my friend...it’s worth speaking up.” Chou huffed, throwing his arms across his chest in a defensive manner. “You and I both know that Sanosuke is a pretty simple guy...it doesn’t take much to make him happy, but hell you’ve gotta learn how to keep him in the loop that you like him…” Chou sighed, raking his fingers through his hair before finally glancing over to see just what look he would be met with. The blondie had been expecting a glare, or a look of annoyance, but not this. Not a look of...confusion...with maybe a dash of concern??  
  
Blinking and unconsciously rubbing his eyes, Chou looked again and all he saw was a stone-cold face once more. Okay, so maybe he had imagined that. Go figure...hell it wasn’t his fault that Saitou worked him to death and he hadn’t had a good night's rest in a while.  
  
“....my life is of none of your concern.” Saitou finally remarked before suddenly getting up from his desk and pushing the chair to the side. “I will be back later. Make sure to finish the reports by the time I get back.”  
  
“A..Ah...hai….” Chou made a face and waited for Saitou to leave before he groaned, and buried his face in his hands. Fuck, so this is what he got for helping out??? Sanosuke better buy him drinks later for all the hassle this was causing. 

* * *

  
Hearing the door open, Sanosuke grumbled out, “Oi, back for more? Well, not fuckin’ happening. My hips are really sore because you don’t know when enough is enough-mmhg!!!” Sanosuke’s words were cut off by Saitou dropping down to the futon and yanking him into a passionate kiss that took his breath away. “The fuc-” Sanosuke tried to speak only for Saitou to growl and reconnect their lips, ensuring this time Sanosuke wasn’t getting a single word in.  
  
“Mmnn….” Sanosuke let out a reluctant moan and wrapped his arms around Saitou’s neck only to whirl them around and pin Saitou to the futon after finally managing to break this kiss. “You gonna tell me what this is about?” The fighter chuckled, his fingers running down Saitou’s clothed chest. “Or am I gonna have to beat the answers out of you?”  
  
“Chou brought something to my attention.” Saitou remarked, and let his hands travel down to rest on Sanosuke’s waist. “Nn, yeah?” Sanosuke raised an eyebrow, waiting for Saitou to add more on.  
  
“I’ve been neglecting you.” Saitou remarked, this being the best answer Sanosuke was going to get. “So that’s why you stormed back here and stole my breath?” Sanosuke laughed only to drop down to rest his forehead against Saitou’s. “I guess I told Chou too much when we were drinking...Never thought he’d talk back to you.”  
  
Saitou’s snicker mingled with the rooster’s soft laugh. “It was rather amusing seeing him struggle.”  
  
“Heh, now I regret not being there in the first place.” Settling down, Sanosuke’s eyes warmed at recalling Saitou’s earlier comment. “But...to what you were saying, yeah you sort of have...but I can’t blame ya. You’ve got your hands full with work…”  
  
“How observant.”  
  
“Oh, shut it.” Sanosuke grinned and cupped the cop’s face with his hands. “But whether you like it or not, I like the hell outta you. So yeah, there’s days where you suck and I just want to punch you for good measure, but that doesn’t mean I’m just going to leave.”  
  
Saitou blinked only to huff, “Troublesome brat..”  
  
“Hey- why you!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this addition to my series. If you enjoyed this story, please check out my other Sanosuke x Saitou stories! Also, I know there aren't very many people reading Sanosuke x Saitou fanfiction anymore, but if anyone has a request or any prompt ideas, I'm all ears! <3


End file.
